parodiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Oliviarella (ZoboomafooFanProductionz Style)
Oliviarella (ZoboomafooFanProductionz Style) is a ZoboomafooFanProductionz spoof of Cinderella (1950). Cast: *Cinderella - Olivia Flaversham (from: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)) *Cinderella's father - Hiram Flaversham (from: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)) *Jaq - Young Yogi Bear (from: Yo, Yogi! (1991-1996)) *Gus - Young Boo-Boo Bear (from: Yo, Yogi! (1991-1996)) *Mary - Young Cindy Bear (from: Yo, Yogi! (1991-1996)) *Mice - various bears *Lady Tremaine - Maleficent (from: Sleeping Beauty (1959)) *Anastasia Tremaine - Bubbles (from: The PowerPuff Girls (1998-2006)) *Drizella Tremaine - Penny (from: The Rescuers (1977)) *Lucifer - Diablo (from: Sleeping Beauty (1959)) *Major - Samson (from: Sleeping Beauty (1959)) *Bruno - Pluto (from: Mickey and Friends (since 1930)) *Fairy Godmother - Merryweather (from: Sleeping Beauty (1959)) *Prince Charming - Basil, Jr. (from: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)) (OC) *The king - Tigger (from: Winnie the Pooh (since 1965), The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991), Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997), The Tigger Movie (2000), Piglet's Big Movie (2003), Springtime with Roo (2004), Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) and Winnie the Pooh (2011)) *The duke - Rabbit (from: Winnie the Pooh (since 1965), The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991), Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997), The Tigger Movie (2000), Piglet's Big Movie (2003), Springtime with Roo (2004), Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) and Winnie the Pooh (2011)) *The doorperson - Winnie the Pooh (from: Winnie the Pooh (since 1965), The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991), Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997), The Tigger Movie (2000), Piglet's Big Movie (2003), Springtime with Roo (2004), Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) and Winnie the Pooh (2011)) Quotes: :lines :Narrator: Once upon a time in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom, peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. Here in a stately chateau, there lived Hiram/Cinderella's father a widowed gentleman Olivia/Cinderella and his little daughter, Cinderella. Although he was a kind and devoted father, and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, still he felt she needed a mother's care. And so he married again, choosing for his second wife Maleficent/Lady Tremaine a woman of good family with two daughters just Cinderella's age, by name, Bubbles/Anastasia Anastasia Penny/Drizella and Drizella. It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that the stepmother's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Cinderella's charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to forward the interests of her own two awkward daughters. Thus, as time went by, the chateau fell into disrepair, for the family fortunes were squandered upon the vain and selfish stepsisters while Cinderella was abused, humiliated, and finally forced to become a servant in her own house. And yet, through it all, Cinderella remained ever gentle and kind, for with each dawn she found new hope that someday, her dreams of happiness would come true. :Olivia Flaversham/Cinderella: Oh please, you don't think that I would—- :Maleficent/Lady Tremaine: Hold your tongue! Now, it seems we have time on our hands. :Olivia/Cinderella: But I was only trying to—- :Maleficent/Lady Tremaine: Silence! Time for vicious practical jokes. Perhaps we can put it to better use. Now let me see... There's the large carpet in the main hall; clean it! And the windows, upstairs and down; wash them! Oh yes, and the tapestries and the draperies—- :Olivia/Cinderella: But I just finished—- :Maleficent/Lady Tremaine: Do them again! And don't forget the garden. Then scrub the terrace, sweep the halls and the stairs, clean the chimneys. And of course there's the mending and the sewing and the laundry... Oh yes, and one more thing. See that Lucifer gets his bath. :Maleficent/Lady Tremaine: And, by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend! :Penny/Drizella: Why, that's us! :Bubbles/Anastasia: And I'm so eligible! :Olivia/Cinderella: Why, that means I can go too! :Penny/Drizella: Hah! She, dancing with the Prince. laughing :Bubbles/Anastasia: Olivia/Cinderella I'd be honored, Your Highness. out her flute Would you mind holding my broom? waltz in place, laughing derisively :Olivia/Cinderella: Well, why not? After all I'm still a member of the family, and it said, "by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend." :Young Yogi Bear/Jaq: Poor Cinderelly. Ev'ry time she find a minute, that's the time when they begin it. "Cinderelly! Cinderelly!" :Penny/Drizella and Bubbles/Anastasia: offscreen Cinderella! :Yogi/Jaq: singing Cinderelly, Cinderelly. Night and day it's Cinderelly. Make the fire! Fix the breakfast! Wash the dishes! Do the moppin'! :Female Bears/Female Mice: singing And the sweeping, and the dusting They always keep her hopping. :Yogi/Jaq: singing She go around in circles 'till she very, very dizzy Still they holler... :Female Bears/Female Mice: singing Keep-a busy, Cinderella! :Yogi/Jaq: Yeah. Keep-a busy. :Young Boo-Boo Bear/Gus: singing I'll cut it with the scissors! :Yogi/Jaq: singing And I can do the sewing. :Young Cindy Bear/Female Mouse: singing Leave the sewing to the women. You go get some trimmin'. :Bubbles/Anastasia: Mother, I don't see why everyone else seems to have such nice things to wear, and I always end up in these old rags. This sash! Why, I wouldn't be seen dead in it! :Penny/Drizella: You should talk. These beads! I'm sick of looking at them! Trash! :Bubbles/Anastasia: Oh, I hate this...! :Penny/Drizella: I don't see why...! :leave the room, complaining. :Merryweather/Fairy Godmother: Well, hop in, my dear. We can't waste time. :Olivia/Cinderella: Oh, but— :Merryweather/Fairy Godmother: Now, now, don't try to thank me. :Olivia/Cinderella: Oh, I wasn't... I mean, I do, but don't you think my dress—- :Merryweather/Fairy Godmother: Yes, it's lovely, dear, love... sees it Good heavens, child! You can't go in that! :Olivia/Cinderella: Why, it's like a dream. A wonderful dream come true. :Merryweather/Fairy Godmother: Yes, my child, but like all dreams, well, I'm afraid this can't last forever. You have only until midnight, and—- :Olivia/Cinderella: Midnight? Oh, thank you—- :Merryweather/Fairy Godmother: Oh, now, just a minute. You must understand, my dear: On the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken, and everything will be as it was before. :Olivia/Cinderella: Oh, I understand, but... it's more than I ever hoped for. :Maleficent/Lady Tremaine: Drizella? Drizella. :Penny/Drizella: Mmm? What? :Maleficent/Lady Tremaine: Get up. Quick, this instant. We haven't a moment to lose. into Bubbles/Anastasia's room Anastasia? Anastasia. Get up, Anastasia. :Bubbles/Anastasia: yawning Huh? What for? Why? :Maleficent/Lady Tremaine: Oh, everyone's talking about it. The whole kingdom. Oh, hurry now. He'll be here any minute. :Penny/Drizella: yawning Who will? :Maleficent/Lady Tremaine: The Grand Duke. He's been hunting all night. :Penny/Drizella: Hunting? :Maleficent/Lady Tremaine: For that girl. The one who lost her slipper at the ball last night. They say he's madly in love with her. :Bubbles/Anastasia: The Duke is? :Maleficent/Lady Tremaine: Oh, no, no, no, the Prince! :Yogi/Jaq: He's here! He's here, the Duke-Duke! :Boo-Boo/Gus: Who? :Yogi/Jaq: The Grand Duke, with the slipper! Gotta get that key quick! :Boo-Boo/Gus: Duke-Duke! Key-key! Quick-quick! :Bubbles/Anastasia tries on the glass slipper, which at first appears to fit :Bubbles/Anastasia: There. I knew it was my slipper. Exactly my size. I always wear the same size. As soon as I saw it, I said... :Herald lifts up her foot, revealing that the shoe just barely covers one toe :Bubbles/Anastasia: (she gasps) Well, it-it may be a trifle snug today. You know how it is, dancing all night. I can't understand why. :Herald shrugs his shoulders, decides to roll up his sleeves, leaps onto her leg and starts to hammer the shoe on :Bubbles/Anastasia: (trying to make him come down) It's always fit perfectly before. I don't think you're half trying. Mother, can you... :Maleficent/Lady Tremaine: (hushing her daughter up because Rabbit/the Grand Duke is sleeping) Shhh. Quiet, my dear. We mustn't disturb his Grace. (to the Herald) Young man, are you sure you're trying it on the right foot? :Bubbles/Anastasia: Oh, it's the right foot, but it must have shrunk or something. A glass shoe isn't always reliable. :tries to kick the Herald due to the fact that he failed to make her fit the slipper :Bubbles/Anastasia: Why can't you hold still a minute? :Grand Duke wakes up because the Herald bumps into the piano :Rabbit/Grand Duke: Oh, my word! Enough of this! The next young lady, please. :Penny/Drizella: Oh, of all the stupid little idiots! I'll do it myself! stuns the Herald with another shoe and kicks him to make him go away I'll make it fit! There! :appears that the slipper fits her :Maleficent/Lady Tremaine: It fits! :Rabbit/Grand Duke: It fits? Penny/Drizella's foot turns out to be too large for the shoe, which makes a flight in the air. The Herald rushes to take it, and in the end Rabbit/Grand Duke manages to save the footwear, sighing in relief :Maleficent/Lady Tremaine: Oh, Your Grace, I'm dreadfully sorry. It shan't happen again. :Rabbit/Grand Duke: exasperated while the Herald brushes him Precisely, madam. :Rabbit/Grand Duke: You're the only ladies of the household I hope—- himself I—I presume. :Maleficent/Lady Tremaine: There's no one else, your Grace. :Rabbit/Grand Duke: Quite so. Good day, good day. :starts to leave, but Olivia/Cinderella suddenly appears at the top of the stairs. :Olivia/Cinderella: Your Grace! Your Grace! Please, wait. May I try it on? :Maleficent/Lady Tremaine: Oh. Pay no attention to her. :Bubbles/Anastasia: It's only Cinderella. :Penny/Drizella: Our scullery maid. :Bubbles/Anastasia: From the kitchen. :Maleficent/Lady Tremaine: Absolutely ridiculous. :Bubbles/Anastasia: She's out of her mind. :Maleficent/Lady Tremaine: Yes, just an imaginative child! :Rabbit/Grand Duke: Madame, my orders were every maiden! :the clock strikes midnight. :Olivia/Cinderella: Oh my goodness. :Basil, Jr./Prince Charming: :Olivia/Cinderella: It's midnight. :Basil, Jr./Prince Charming: Yes, so it is, but... :Olivia/Cinderella: Goodbye. :Basil, Jr./Prince Charming: No, no, wait. You can't go now. It's only... :Olivia/Cinderella: Oh, I must, please. Please, I must. :Basil, Jr./Prince Charming: But why? :Olivia/Cinderella: Well, I... Oh, the Prince. I haven't met the Prince. :Basil, Jr./Prince Charming: The Prince? But didn't you know-- :Olivia/Cinderella: Goodbye! :Basil, Jr./Prince Charming: No, wait. Come back. Please come back! I don't even know your name. How will I find you? Wait! Please wait! :Olivia/Cinderella: Goodbye! :Rabbit/Grand Duke: I say, young lady! Who is she? :lines :slipper has just shattered. :Rabbit/Grand Duke: Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no, no. Oh, this is terrible. gasps The King! What will he say? his throat What will he do?! :Olivia/Cinderella: But, perhaps, if it would help— :Rabbit/Grand Duke: No, no, nothing can help now. Nothing! :Olivia/Cinderella: the other slipper out of her pocket But, you see, I have the other slipper. :he kisses it several times before placing it on her foot. Hathi, Jr. II (Goliath II) Hathi, Jr. II (Goliath II) is a spoof of Goliath II (1959/1960). Cast: *Goliath II - Hathi, Jr. (from: The Jungle Book (1967)) *Goliath I - Colonel Hathi (from: The Jungle Book (1967)) *Goliath II's Mother - Winifred (from: The Jungle Book (1967)) *Raja - Shere Khan (from: The Jungle Book (1967)) *Eloise - Matriarch (from: Dumbo (1941)) *Crocodile - Crocodile (from: Peter Pan (1953)) *Mouse - Fievel Mousekewitz (from: An American Tail (1986)) Voice Cast: * I. Woods - Olivia Flaversham as Cinderella * E. Audley - Maleficent as Lady Tremaine * V. Felton - Merryweather as Fairy Godmother; Matriarch as Eloise * R. Williams - Penny as Drizella * J. MacDonald - Young Yogi Bear as Jaq; Young Boo-Boo Bear as Gus-Gus; Pluto as Bruno; Crocodile * L. v. Rooten - Tigger as the king; Rabbit as the grand duke * D. Barclay - Winnie the Pooh as Doorman * L. Bliss - Bubbles as Anastasia * J. Foray - Diablo as Lucifer * B. L. Gerson - Narrator * W. Phipps - Basil, Jr. as Prince Charming (speaking) ** M. Douglas - Basil, Jr. as Prince Charming (singing) Category:Cinderella Category:Spoofs Category:Cinderella Spoofs Category:ZoboomafooFanProductionz Category:Goliath II Category:Spoofs (2) Category:Goliath II Spoofs